In the traditional broadcast model, content providers, such as television networks and stations, cable television providers, and satellite television providers, sell advertising opportunities on the basis of audience size. For example, a thirty second advertising slot in a widely-viewed television program typically sells for more money than a thirty-second advertising slot in a less popular program. However, due to the dependence of advertising value on audience size, advertising is typically tailored to appeal to the broadest possible audience. Unfortunately, due to disparate tastes amongst viewers, it is uncommon for an advertisement to appeal to all viewers.
Several attempts have been made to adopt a “narrowcasting” model whereby content and advertising are more closely tailored to the viewing audience. For instance, viewing patterns and other consumer profiling information may be gathered, e.g., by a cable television provider. Based on the profiling information, the cable television provider can offer targeted advertising opportunities. Different advertisements may be presented to different groups through the use of devices such as set-top boxes (STBs) that allow for late-binding of advertisements. For example, a first advertisement tailored to a first narrowcast group and a second advertisement tailored to a second narrowcast group may be distributed to each respective group. At the time for the advertisement (e.g. a commercial break), the respective tailored advertisements can be inserted into the programming.
Nonetheless, current narrowcasting models can suffer from several drawbacks. For instance, narrowcast advertising opportunities are typically more expensive for potential advertisers. Additionally, consumer sentiment with regard to the advertising remains unfavorable—many consumers still view advertising, even targeted advertising, as an imposition and/or annoyance. Therefore, a need remains for advertising models and implementations thereof that provide for more effective, economic, and enjoyable advertisements.
Furthermore, narrowcast advertising typically is employed to integrate advertisements into programming on a specifically identified device, such as a television, thus essentially providing a single channel for redeeming targeted ads. Such a configuration is inherently characterized by time, place and manner limitations pertaining to the presentation of advertisements to a given consumer. Therefore, a need remains for providing multiple targeted advertising redemption paths involving multiple ad distributors and multiple playback devices.